


Wordplay and Swordplay

by krononan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Banter, Height Differences, M/M, Sparring, commission, eyyy yall come get this bread, soft height difference boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/pseuds/krononan
Summary: It is commonplace for Gurjin and Rian to spar with each other. Gurjin can't resist teasing Rian a bit.
Relationships: Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Wordplay and Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaySketchin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/gifts).

> Another commission for my friend JaySketchin! Check out her stuff she's great. Also I got a kick out of writing this haha. Not to flex myself but commissions are open and I'm very nice :D.

Rian’s chest heaved, each breath burning in his lungs and cycling to his limbs. He narrowed his eyes at Gurjin, who simply amused. Rian himself was not anywhere near as collected. He was battered and sweaty. Gurjin gave him a coy smile with barely a drop of sweat on his forehead. 

“Come on then. You’re not even trying, Rian,” he teased as the smaller gelfling circled him.

“I’m-” He grunted as he swung at Gurjin, who parried his blade with ease.

“Just,” He leapt behind Gurjin in one fluid motion and put his sparring sword to his throat.

“Taking you off guard,” he said.

He could not see Gurjin’s bemused smile as the shorter gelfling struggled to keep a solid hold on him and hold his sword in place. Gurjin’s height made such aspirations more difficult than Rian would expect, no matter the amount of times that they sparred together.

“Taking me off guard, huh Rian?” Gurjin said with a low laugh. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh? What are you going to do, Gurjin? Last time I checked, the one with the sword to their throat isn’t the negotiator.”

“Well, last time I checked, it wasn’t very intimidating to stand on your tiptoes.”

With one motion he batted away Rian’s sword and shoved him to the ground. Rian fell with an inelegant squawk and glared at Gurjin, who smirked back.

“You’re too tall. It’s not fair.”

Despite the two of them training together for trine it was always a dance between them. On some days, Rian’s agility and speed was able to overcome Gurjin’s brawn. Today, Gurjin withstood all of his attacks with the solidity of a rock against the ocean. 

“You’re just off your game, mate. Either that or I’m doing better,” Gurjin said and extended a hand for Rian to take. He hauled him to his feet and backed up some steps. He beckoned him with one hand and readied his sword. 

“Well, you might be doing better, because better than terrible is still terrible.”

“Says the one who just got up off his arse.”

Rian scoffed and crossed the distance between them in seconds. Gurjin’s face flickered with surprise before he deflected a stab away from him. He barely had a second to recover before Rian attacked with a flurry of blows. While the smaller gelfling attacked with quick stabs and slashes, Gurjin defended with minute movements. The two locked blades and looked at each other from between them.

“Better, but not quite,” Gurjin chuckled and pushed Rian away.

Rian smirked back at him and shook his head. “I’m not done yet.”

“Is that so?”

Rian rushed in with unprecedented speed and before Gurjin could react he was standing close, sword pointed to his chest.

“I told you I wasn’t done yet,” Rian said with a smug grin. He looked up at Gurjin who shrugged and nodded.

“I suppose you did, not that I could hear you all the way down there.”

Rian turned red and spluttered in indignation. Gurjin’s low laugh floated through the air. Despite the amount of times Gurjin had used his height in the past against him, it never ceased to fluster him. 

“You’re cute when you get all bothered, Rian. You just make it too easy,” Gurjin told him with a low chuckle. His arms wrapped around Rian’s waist and pulled him close. 

“We’re supposed to be sparring,” Rian grumbled but leaned into the embrace anyway.

“Now, come on. Are you telling me you don’t want to kiss me right now?”

“Well...I didn’t say that.”

“Thought so.”

Gurjin leaned down and kissed Rian softly. The smaller gelfling could not help but smile into the kiss as Gurjin pulled him closer. Warmth from the summer sun infused itself into the moment as Rian pushed up onto his tiptoes to be closer to his boyfriend. Most of their sparring sessions ended in such a way. Sometimes it was tender and soft, other times more intense. Rian delighted in every moment they shared. To him, there was value in each minute difference. After a moment Gurjin pulled away and flicked his nose gently. 

“Ow, Gurjin! Why in Thra’s name would you do that?”

“Why not?”

“Because-”

Rian was cut off as Gurjin kissed him again, hands weaving into his hair. He was breathless as the taller gelfling kissed him. Gurjin straightened up and laughed.

“You know, that doesn’t explain why you flicked my nose.”

“It was just too easy. You get flustered too easily.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
